The present disclosure relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device having a drive circuit configured of a single channel thin film transistor, for example.
A display device has a display panel, and the display panel is configured in which a liquid crystal composition is sealed between two substrates, for example. Moreover, such a display panel is mass-produced that a touch panel is disposed as an input device on the front side of the display panel. There is a display panel in which a change in the electrostatic capacitance between two electrodes disposed through an insulating film is detected for the detection of the input on this touch panel (in the following, referred to as a touch). In the following, the display panel is referred to as an electrostatic capacitive touch panel. For the electrostatic capacitive touch panel, a so-called In-cell touch panel is proposed in which a display counter electrode (a common electrode) originally provided in a display panel is also used for one electrode (a scanning electrode) of a pair of touch panel electrodes and the other electrode (a detection electrode) is disposed so as to cross this counter electrode (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-152291).
In the In-cell touch panel described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-152291, a counter electrode selection circuit that selects the counter electrode and a scanning line drive circuit that supplies a scanning voltage to scanning lines are disposed on left and right picture frame regions.